regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Avengers
Secret Avengers is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis The Code Blue have had the Clubhouse all to themselves for quite sometime...but now The Girls are stepping up and they're blowing the doors off the place! Black Cat, Quake, and Black Widow join the team... and the Code Blue will never be the same! Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Spider-Man': Hey, guys wanna get some ice cream? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. *'Troll Moko': Uh, guys? *(They see a line at the ice cream truck) *'Mordecai': How we supposed to get some ice cream? *'Rigby': Leave it to me. *'Power Man': Rigby, no! *(Once Rigby sets one toe on the road, the Female in Cake Shop loses it) *'Female in Cake Shop': Really? Jaywalking, isn't there any law left around this town! *'Rigby': Huh? *'Female in Cake Shop': Well if that's the way it is, why should I pay for this ice cream, huh? Why don't I just help myself!? Why don't I just take a whole darn truck! *(She jumps into the truck, and beats up the ice cream man. Then after throwing him out, she drives away) *'Female in Cake Shop': WHY DON'T I JUST UPSET WHO I LIKE!? 'raging *'Rigby': Well, that got out of hand quickly. *(At Zoo) *'Johnny': I'm surprised. *'Catherine': Me too. *'Johnny and Catherine's Mom': Oh, no! Johnny, Catherine! *'Black Cat': Not to worry-- *'Quake': --We'll have the kids out of the way in a jiff! *(Black Cat and Quake saves Johnny and Catherine) *'Black Cat': Here you are, Ma' am. *'Johnny and Catherine's Mom': Oh, thank you, thank you! *'Man 1': Yay! *'Crowd 1': Hooray! *'Woman 1': Go, Black Widow! *'Man 2': Awesome moves, Black Cat! *'Woman 2': That was incredible! It's a good thing you were here! *'Man 3': Can I have your autographs? *'Black Cat': Just doing our job! *'Black Widow': Glad we could help! *'Kraven the Hunter': (Spied on the Secret Avengers) So, those Secret Avengers, did it. Then, I'll take care of this. *(Back with Female in Cake Shop rams through the park gates) *'Female in Cake Shop': I mean since there is obviously no law in this town, why don't I take a nice drive right through the park! Why don't I just keep on driving until I RUN someone OVER! *(Cyclops and Jean Grey jump out of her way. Code Blue chase after her) *'Dan Zembrovski': We can catch her. *'Randy Cunningham': Extreme Gears will do. *(Code Blue who are on their Extreme Gears and flies after her.) *'Female in Cake Shop': through fleeing people COMPLETE DISREGARD FOR EVERYONE'S HEALTH AND SAFETY! Why don't I just-! Why don't I run over this beautiful swan, and get people who dare complain- rambling rambling -about my complete disregard for mother nature! *'Nova': She's headed for the gate! *(They both exit the park, with Code Blue smashing through one side of the gate) *'Amanda Highborn': Okay. She asked for this. Get behind her! *(They get them behind the truck, and they attack the PIT maneuver. The truck screeches to its side, and rolls repeatedly over until coming to a stop in front of the Zoo. All its ice cream spills out, attracting the Zookeeper. Suddenly Secret Avengers seems them.) *'Zookeeper': Wicked! Ice cream truck. *'Black Widow': Huh. *'Iron Man': Zookeeper, look out! *(The Female in Cake Shop comes out, and holds the zookeeper at ice cream cone-point, threatening to use deadly force with it) *'Female in Cake Shop': Don't move! You should have done your job when you had the chance. One more step, and the zookeeper kicks his own face! *'Zookeeper': Please don't! I have a wife, and three kids to feed. *'Mordecai': We got this. *(Code Blue starts throwing ice cream at the Female in Cake Shop finally takes down the Female in Cake Shop) *(Scene changes to Female in Cake Shop and Kraven the Hinter being cuffed, and the Zookeeper talking to a crowd of spectators and other people.) *'Zookeeper': Well, like I've always said with the potato chips and down the hash about to grab. *'Quake': Doesn't that beat all? We come to.. the rescue and do all of the saving-- but when the Code Blue shows up, sudden;y we're not worth the paper we're printed on...! *'Black Cat': Too true-- But what can we do...? *'Black Widow': I've got an idea for a couple of things can we do... *(At Avengers Tower) *'Captain America': There's something on the news that you might want to take a look at...! *'Meagan McLaren': ...We take you live to New York, where Black Widow, has called a press conference to make what we're told, is a very announcement! *'Black Widow': Hi, everybody! Thanks for coming! Sorry to interrupt your day, but the Quake and Black Cat and I just forming a brand new Super Hero Team. We're calling our team-- the Secret Avengers! We'll be here just as we've always been, to lend a hand an protecting our beautiful New York. *'Black Cat': To stop morons who try to rob our banks! maniacal super villains who try to take over the world. *'Quake': As a matter of fact, we thought it might be fun to issue a little challenge to our friends, The Code Blue-- --a friendly competition to see which can find the most before the end of the day tomorrow! *'Black Cat': So how about it, Code Blue...?! Are you ready to... Assemble?! *(At outside) *'Mordecai': Guys, we found a piece. *'Spider-Man': We got it. *(Black Cat arrives and grabs the piece) *'Black Cat': There you are. Come to mama... You'll just have to accept that a secret avenger beat you to it this time. *(Scene switches to Partner Team) *'Howard Weinerman': Well, it is most definitely and it is most definitely wedged in down there. *'Troll Moko': And one of us gonna haft don there and get it. *'Renzo Ichijo': Uh-Oh. Here it comes. *'Rigby': How do we choose who goes down? *'Troll Moko': We play rock, paper, scissors for it. *'Rook Blonko': Yeah... I don't dig your rock, paper, scissors, Troll-- your scissors are for cutting! They cut through rock! *'Troll Moko': Well, they do. *'Quake': Pardon me, guys-- comin' through! *'Howard Weinerman': Wait! What is that coming rapidly from bel-- *'All': Whoa!! *'Quake': I guess some of us were just built for tight places! Face it, Partner Tea-- this piece had all over it! *'Troll Moko': We got here first! *(Scene switches to Black Widow is looking for the piece) *'War Machine': Black Widow?! How did she know to come here? *'Black Widow': You guys just could find any errant pieces...! *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': You just thought you'd check out the trainyards...?! You didn't have... the piece! *'Black Widow': Iron Patriot! What do you think you're doing?! That's my piece! I was here first! *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Well, I got it. *(Black Widow takes it from Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot) *'Black Widow': No, you're not. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Black Widow': It's got to stick with my girls...! Looks like we won for the Secret Avengers team! *'Quake': Oh, yeah! *'Black Cat': That's what I'm talking about...! *'Quake': Hey, girls! Want to spend the rest of the day shopping! *'Black Cat': Count me in! *'Black Widow': Shotgun! *'of Secret Avengers' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited